


Maiden

by Goatalicious



Series: Red in the Grey [1]
Category: Claymore
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, giftfic, humping, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My desire is ravaging in me<br/>Like a warrior's blade, proud and fine<br/>Let victory be mine<br/>What if I choose to tear down the wall?<br/>And take you in my arms, sweet sunbeam<br/>Though I'm not perfect at all<br/>- Maiden by MØ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValensHawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValensHawke/gifts).



> Originally a Christmas gift but here we are now in March and its finally done. For ValensHawke, ma boi!  
> HUGE thank you to Number A for editing this and kicking my ass. 
> 
> This fic takes place a while before Teresa and Clare meet. I also listened to the song Maiden by MØ probably a million times on repeat while listening to this, so I figured I should make it the title.

Trysts among warriors were strictly forbidden. It made them more susceptible to rebellion and disobedience, it made for the wrong types of bonds between them. Not to mention women were not sexual creatures, pleasure for them was not a priority. These were the sentiments of the Organization.

  
All this is hard to remember when Teresa’s strong thighs are wrapped around your waist. You have her arms pinned just above her head, where her pale hair spread in a almost perfect halo around her. She struggles against you and nearly manages to free herself, but by the smallest of margins your arms seem stronger than hers.

When she finally relents and goes limp, you linger just slightly before you pull away. She smiles faintly up at you and warmth spreads through your body despite the brisk fall air.

You both get up to collect your swords that were discarded halfway through your sparring session in favor of hand to hand combat. She had bested you the entire time except for just now. Teresa takes the lead walking from the clearing back to your small camp.

You had just returned from an awakened being hunt. As for Teresa, you weren't really sure. She rarely shared what she was supposed to be doing whenever you two met.

She had, as usual, shown up out of nowhere. You scolded her, as usual, for slacking off and disobeying orders; then she, as usual, accused you of nagging. This lead to more bickering and, as usual, a spar to release energy.

After years of meeting up like this you can tell how the rest of the day would go. You would talk about your missions since the last time you saw each other and how other warriors are doing. Sometimes you would discuss what little you knew of the human economy and politics. Other times you talked about nothing or just sat in silence.

Despite every single rendezvous being innocent, you know this is dangerous. If the Organization caught wind of you two meeting privately this often it could lead to suspicion of something more.

“Stop Quicksword. I can practically hear you thinking.” Your train of thought is interrupted when Teresa flips her hair over her shoulder and looks at you.

You raise an eyebrow “If so, what am I thinking about?”

“You're always worried that the Organization will think we’re together or something.”

“Well that's because it's an actual possibility.” you say, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. Teresa, even with the responsibility of a top ranked warrior, is careless.

The walk back to the camp is short, if you could even call it a camp. Just enough space for both of you to sit across from each other. The forest is dimly lit by a half moon but you can see everything almost clearly with your enhanced senses.

Teresa rummages through her pack and pulls out two pomegranates, tossing one at you. You catch it anyway. You're not hungry, but you know that you need food on a semi-regular basis.

Time passes as the two of you have your small meal. You eat the arils with seeds while Teresa spits the seeds out into the forest. It disgusts you a little but you say nothing. It’s also a bit hypnotizing to watch her plump lips move and purse before she shoots the arils, but of course, you say nothing. You also ignore the fact that it seems she’s trying to aim for different trees and rocks.

“Thank you Ter-.” You start to say. Teresa turns to look at you at the same moment she spits and a seed is shot directly into the back of your throat.

You sit there in shock as Teresa’s eyes widen. Without thinking you close your mouth and swallow the seed. Teresa breaks the heavy silence with a snort and begins cackling. Your face heats up and you open our mouth to protest, or even better, yell at Teresa.

Instead you're left there, struggling to make a noise other than laughter. “Teresa damn it!” You finally manage but the edges of your mouth are rising. You huff and bite your lip.

Teresa finally calms down to a mere snicker and wipes away the tears that formed at the edges of her eyes. She stares at you for a moment, squints her eyes, and snorts again.

“I’ve never seen your face so red.” she says.

You don’t have a single reply, no retort or snarky comment. You’re surprised when you notice you don’t feel as embarrassed as you should. Warriors are meant to act as professionally as possible. And yet with Teresa you almost managed to laugh along. Teresa never stopped herself from laughing as far as you could tell. You haven’t at all since before the Organization took you.

“Aha, once again, you are thinking too loudly. You’re going to give me a headache.”

You give a long-suffering sigh. “Only with you something like this would happen.” Teresa raises an eyebrow. There’s a glint in her eye and you can tell she’s biting her tongue. “Whatever you're about to say just say it.”

“I was going to say that only you, the stoic and perfect number two, could make me laugh so hard.”

You’re taken aback for a moment. You’re not sure if she's making fun of you or telling the truth. You can’t at all picture the latter. “Now’s not a great time to mock me.” you say, only half threatening.

“No no Irene,” she says, using your name, which means she’s being serious. “I mean it. I’m a total bitch to everyone else but I can’t find it in me to be like that to you.”

“I’m not quite sure what you mean. Explain.”

“What I mean is- Well, I feel more free to be myself around you. Most tend to either hate me or like me.”

“You have that polarizing effect on people. You’re arrogant, but not snotty. You have great potential, but a lot of it gets wasted. You have a sense of humor, but it's strange and a bit disgusting. ” you say bluntly.

“And where do you fall Quicksword? Do you love me, or do you hate me?” she asks with interest.

“I do believe I’ve found a middle ground.”

Teresa laughs again, throwing her head back. The sound echoes in the forest around the two of you. You wouldn’t quite describe it as beautiful, but you wouldn’t mind hearing it for a long time.

“My my my, I didn’t know you could smile.” she says once she looks back at you.

As soon as she says it you notice that you had in fact been smiling. You let it slide off you face and look away.

There’s more silence for a while. A tension begins building in the air. Teresa always talks about how ‘loudly’ she can hear you think, but now you know what she means. You can practically hear the gears grinding in Teresa’s head.

“You know, when you’re with me you don’t have to stop yourself.” she murmurs.

“Stop myself from what?” but you already know what she means.

“From smiling, laughing, or joking around. I don’t hold back. So why do you?”

“It’s just how we’re meant to act.” you say. It seems like the best answer.

“That sounds like a load of yoma shit. You should just do what you want. You want to smile? Smile. I don’t care. I’m not going to run off to the Organization and tell on you. Trust me more than that.”

“I do trust you. I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“Yes. Yes you do. Irene you’re my friend and it's my responsibility to tell you these things. We’ve been taught that what we feel doesn’t matter. But I’m telling you that what you feel matters to me.I’m not good at explaining but you know what I’m talking about right?”

You swallow thickly. It’s not often that the two of you cross this type of territory when together. Talking about the Organization is dangerous. But then again everything with Teresa is dangerous.

“Alright, I will try to loosen up.” you say.

“Thank Gods. Maybe the stick up your ass will come out a little.” she snickers. The mood lightens quickly as you quip back and forth, with occasional silences.

“Well after our little pomegranate incident I guess you could say you’ve had a taste of me?” Teresa wiggles her thin eyebrows, clearing trying to get a rise out of you.

“You’re disgusting Teresa. I think I’ll sleep now.” you say and she pouts slightly. You set up your sword and lean against it, folding your arms and closing you eyes.

“Perhaps I could say we’ve exchanged saliva?”

“Now that would be false, as we did not exchange anything.” you say without opening your eyes.

“Well I definitely planted a seed in you.”

You actually laugh out loud at that. It’s a short, curt, and no doubt awkward laugh, but it counts. When you open your eyes, Teresa’s a lot closer than she was before and she’s beaming.

“See how nice it is when you let go Irene?”

You nod and try to smile. It’s forced and feels weird. Teresa’s eyes flit to your lips and she chuckles while shaking her head. She scooches closer and gets up on her knees in front of you. Your heart thumps far too loudly in your chest when she holds your face in two hands. She leans in until she’s about half a foot away from your face.

“Don’t force it you dunce. Just let it happen.” she says, using her thumbs to gently turn the corners of your mouth up.

“You can stop now.”

Teresa doesn’t move her hands, instead she tilts her head to the side slightly and smirks. “Is the great and prestigious Quicksword flustered?”

“No it’s just that-”

You stop talking when Teresa leans in. This close up you can tell she’s hiding nerves, which you’ve rarely seen in her in the many years you’ve known her. “Remember what I said earlier about denying yourself the things you want?” she asks.

“Yes.” You're trying hard to keep your composure. It’s the opposite of what she’s been telling you to do, but it's safest.

“Kiss me.”

“W-what?!” you sputter. Of all the crazy things Teresa has asked you to do, this one takes the cake. You can feel the tips of your pointed ears turning red.

“Don’t act like you’ve never thought about it.” she says.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” you ask. You're not sure what to feel, so you turn to anger.

“It means I want you to kiss me.”

“That’s not funny Teresa. If you don’t stop this nonsense I will leave.” you grip her wrists and pull them away.

“No wait, Gods Irene hold on for a second.” she says, putting her hands back on your face. You huff and give her your coldest glare. She doesn’t even flinch. “Listen its simple. There's tension between us, that not even you can deny, and we should relieve it.

Right now you're more flustered than anything. What she says is true.. But the real question at the back of your mind is whether there’s potential for more. What you don't know is how Teresa feels about you. Could this be a way to find out?

You curse the Gods and Goddesses as you lean in until your noses are almost touching. Teresa’s eyelids flutter closed and she holds her breath. You're not the best at sensing yoki, but you can hear the beating of Teresa’s heart this close up, you can smell the fruity scent of her breath.

You're in this position for so long, hesitating, until Teresa opens her eyes. She bites her lip and then speaks “Just this once, let go.”

“Just this once.” you repeat and your lips come together. She had, at some of your encounters, talked about past “conquests”. She clearly knows what she's doing as she kisses you hungrily yet carefully.

Admittedly, you have no experience, but the basics are obvious. But it becomes difficult to keep a scientific approach to this when she nibbles on your bottom lip.You chase her tongue as she runs it along the seam of your lips, tasting the sweet pomegranates from earlier.

Teresa places a hand on your thigh, making you gasp and groan into the kiss. Embarrassment warms your face, your whole body. You’re not one to indulge these kinds of desires. But the shame gives in to arousal as Teresa starts to caress, making her way up.

She touches you gently through your trousers, just barely enough pressure to feel. Your hips buck into her hand anyway. Teresa breaks the kiss and grins. Pressing her palm into you harder she watches your reaction. You hiss at sensation, core growing wetter and wetter.

You’d never admit it, not even to Teresa, but you’re touch starved. A part of you tells you that she already knows, but you ignore it.

“Can I take your clothes off?” she asks.

You nod and she pulls her shirt up over your head. Your underwear and pants are taken off in one go. She pauses, staring at you. Her expression is unreadable, you’ve never had someone look at you the way she is now. It’s nothing new she hasn’t seen, on occasions you’ve bathed together, but this feels different. When she took off your clothes, it felt like shedding an old skin. The feeling both excites and terrifies you. With a surprisingly steady hand, you start undressing her in turn.

Your bodies are weapons, vessels of extreme power. Nudity should mean nothing to you. In the midst of battle, there's no time for modesty or shyness. And yet here you are, reveling in every bit of exposed skin. Every time your hands brush against her liquid heat radiates from your sex throughout your body.

Your legs spread to make space for Teresa and she moves closer. She places her arms around your shoulders and presses her breasts against yours. You try and resume the kiss but Teresa turns her head to the side and your lips land on her cheek instead.

She chuckles and lowers her head to your neck. “Why so impatient?” You want to reply, but your breath catches and you moan quietly instead as Teresa starts sucking on your pulse point.

“If you don’t hurry up I’ll just get started on my own.” you say, very distracted. When Teresa doesn’t move your hand strays downward. You’ve touched yourself before, out of curiosity and basic need. You had justified it as just getting to know every part of your body. Never before for pleasure.

With a practiced hand your fingers slide around between folds to seek out the stiff bud of your clit. Teresa leans back and watches you. She looks you in the eye before she straddles your thigh and plants herself down.

Your fingers stutter at the feeling of her hot, unbelievably wet sex against you. She bites her lip and groans as she grinds down slowly. Now she’s red in the face as well. She’s crushing herself into you, as though she were trying to fuse the two of you together.

Now she chooses to resume the kiss, her tongue coaxing out yours. Your movements become sloppier, your voice a bit louder. Teresa’s hips are undulating in just barely controlled rolls along the cords of muscle in your thighs.

Control. When it comes to your Quicksword, control is essential. You need control over your Yoki, over your movements, over your emotions. Your near perfect control cracked with a single kiss and here you are now, just barely able to multitask kissing Teresa, touching yourself, and keeping your Yoki beneath your limit.

You pull away for air, gasping it in. Veins are bulging along Teresa’s face and arms. Her half lidded eyes glow gold, a contrast to the silver forest behind her. You can tell that you’re in a similar state as well.

You can’t help but look her over. Her normally perfect locks are mussed slightly. A strand is caught in her mouth but either she doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. Her lips are pink and swollen and her breath is coming in quickly.

There are many who would consider this sin. Against God, or perhaps humanity itself. But right now to you it seems like there's nothing holier than Teresa’s face right now.

Teresa licks her lips and places her hand on top of yours. She leans in and whispers hoarsely “Come on, come for me.” An intense wave of lust crashes through you when you hear those words.

Teresa teases at your entrance with the pad of her finger as you resume stimulating the nub above it. When she slides it it fully you completely shatter, your body coiling in on itself. She places both her hands on your shoulders and humps your leg harder, closing her eyes and shuddering as she reaches her own completion.

Unsure of what comes next, you reach for your discarded cape. You wipe your hand on it and offer it to Teresa, who grins sheepishly as she cleans off her hand and your thigh.

You sit there silently for a while, mind blissfully blank at first. Then a million thoughts come rushing in at once. You almost, almost, start internally panicking. But then Teresa kisses you again, softer, with more solace.

“Thank you, Irene.” she says, though it sounds more like an afterthought, like something she didn’t mean to say outloud.

“You’re welcome.” You respond reflexively. She laughs, but it isn't at all mocking and your chest tightens. She sighs, grabs her own cape and wraps it around herself before placing her head in your lap and laying on top of your legs.

For a moment you're unsure of what to do with your hands until you place them on her head, tangling your bony fingers in her soft blonde mane.

You end up not sleeping at all. Just tilting your head back and watching the moon fall and the sun rise. And yet, somehow, it's one of the most peaceful nights you’ve ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand there it is. If you have any critiques let me know!


End file.
